sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia d'Abo
|birth_place = London, England, UK |spouse = |children = 1 |occupation = Actress, singer, songwriter |years_active = 1984–present |website = }} Olivia Jane d'Abo ( ; born 22 January 1969) a. Original data: General Register Office. England and Wales Civil Registration Indexes. London, England: General Register Office. Lists Olivia Jane d'Abo on the index of births registered in Jan–Mar. 1969. b. is an English-American actress, singer, and songwriter. She is known for her role as Karen Arnold, Kevin Arnold's rebellious teenage hippie sister in the ABC comedy-drama series The Wonder Years (1988–93), and recurring villain Nicole Wallace in Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Early life and education D'Abo was born on 22 January 1969 in London, England, the daughter of Maggie London, an English model and actress primarily active in the 1960s, and Mike d'Abo, an English singer and member of 1960s musical group Manfred Mann. She has an older brother, as well as two half-brothers and one half-sister: elder brother Ben, younger half-brother Bruno, and younger sibling twins Ella and Louis (born July 2007) on her father's side. Olivia and Ben both attended high school in the United States at Los Feliz Hills School (formerly "The Apple School") in Los Angeles and d'Abo attended Pacoima Junior High School in Pacoima, California. She is the first cousin once removed of her father's cousin Maryam d'Abo, the actress best known for her performance as Kara Milovy in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights. Olivia and Maryam bought a house together in Los Angeles when Olivia was 19 years old. Career Acting career D'Abo's film debut was the supporting role of Princess Jehnna in Conan the Destroyer, released on 29 June 1984. Two months later, she appeared in the supporting role of Paloma the peasant girl in Bolero (1984). She performed a nude scene in Bolero (filmed in April 1983) at age 14, standing in a tub while bathed by Bo Derek. D'Abo held the contract role as Karen Arnold in the ABC comedy-drama series The Wonder Years for the show's first four seasons, from 1988 to 1991, with two guest star appearances in the show's final two seasons. In 1992, she guest starred in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode titled "True Q" as Amanda Rogers. D'Abo made five appearances as a recurring villain Nicole Wallace in the NBC police procedural drama series Law & Order: Criminal Intent between 2002 and 2008. She reprised the character in the 2013 episode "The Catacombes" in the French police procedural drama series Jo, a show created by René Balcer, who also created Criminal Intent. In 2007, D'Abo played Abby Carter, the ex-wife of Sheriff Jack Carter, in the Sci-Fi Channel series Eureka for two episodes. She has had numerous supporting roles in other television series and films, such as The Spirit of '76 (1990), Greedy (1994), The Big Green (1995), and The Twilight Zone (2002). On stage, she appeared in the 2005 Broadway theatrical production of The Odd Couple alongside Matthew Broderick and Nathan Lane. In animation, D'Abo is the voices of Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996); Melanie Walker/Ten in Batman Beyond (1999–2000); Star Sapphire in Justice League (2001); and Morgaine le Fey in Justice League Unlimited (2004); Tak in Invader Zim (2001–2002); Jane Porter in The Legend of Tarzan; Jedi Master Luminara Unduli in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008); Carol Ferris in Green Lantern: First Flight (2009); and Natalia Romanoff in Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (both 2006). In February 2013, D'Abo began filming for Project Fedora (working title), a video game that combines live-action footage with 3D graphics. Music career D'Abo is a singer-songwriter, guitarist and pianist. She has composed and performed for various soundtracks. Her single "Broken" is from the movie Loving Annabelle. Her debut album Not TV was released in July 2008. D'Abo also performed backing vocals for Julian Lennon's Help Yourself, and a duet with Seal's "Broken". She also co-wrote the song "Love Comes from the Inside" with Italian singer Laura Pausini, which was featured on Pausini's English language debut album From the Inside. Podcast appearances In October 2015, d'Abo started a weekly podcast called Every Friday with Dan and Olivia co-hosting the show with Dan Miles of the Friends of Dan Music Podcast. On 8 July 2016, d'Abo appeared on Ken Reid's TV Guidance Counselor podcast. Personal life D'Abo was engaged to actor Thomas Jane from 1998 to 2001. They worked in several projects together, including The Velocity of Gary and Jonni Nitro, the last two episodes of which Jane directed. She later married music producer and songwriter Patrick Leonard in August 2002. Leonard filed for divorce at Los Angeles County Superior Court in November 2012, citing irreconcilable differences, revealing the couple had separated in August 2011. She has one child, born in 1995. D'Abo also wrote and performed the title theme to Jonni Nitro. She was formerly engaged to singer Julian Lennon. Filmography Film Television Video games Theatre References External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:21st-century English women singers Category:Actresses from London Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Olivia Category:English child actresses Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Dutch descent Category:English songwriters Category:English television actresses Category:English voice actresses Category:Singers from London Category:Singers from Los Angeles